Izaya, my pet and lover
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Der finale Kampf zwischen Shizuo und Izaya ist bereits ein Jahr her. In dieser Zeit hat niemand etwas vom verschollenen Informanten gehört oder gesehen und es interessierte auch keinen. Shizuo scheint der Glücklichste zu sein. Was aber keiner weiß ist das Shizuo Izaya bei sich hält und abrichtet. Shizaya deutsch/german bondage, kidnap, happy end twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya, my pet and lover

Summary: Der finale Kampf zwischen Shizuo und Izaya ist bereits ein Jahr her. In dieser Zeit hat niemand etwas vom verschollenen Informanten gehört oder gesehen und es interessierte auch keinen. Shizuo scheint der Glücklichste zu sein. Was aber keiner weiß ist das Shizuo Izaya bei sich hält und abrichtet.

* * *

Shizuo´s Tag war wie immer verlaufen, zur Arbeit gehen, mit Celty quatschen und die Automaten stehen lassen. Seit knapp einem Jahr flogen keine schweren Objekte durch Ikebukuro, nun nicht mehr so viele.

Er betrat seine Wohnung und hörte schon an der Eingangstür, das süße stöhnen aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte auf sein liebes schneeweises rabenschwarzes Haustier, wie es mit einem roten Halsband mit goldenen Glöckchen ans Bett geleint war, ein paar Handschellen hielten seine schlanken Arme auf den Rücken, seine Knöchel waren mit Seilen zu dem jeweiligen Bein gebunden, so dass man eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den Neongrünen Dildo in seinem Anus hatte. Abgerundet wurde das Bild durch eine Augenbinde, einem Cockring und seinem verschwitzten Körper. Shizuo leckte sich bei diesem Anblick die Lippen. Er trat näher.

„Ich bin zuhause, Floh", Izaya begann seinen Kopf zu drehen um die Richtung aus zu machen woher die Stimme herkam.

„M-meister, willkommen zurück, miau~". Shizuo tätschelte Izaya über den Kopf und löste die Augenbinde und sah in die verweinten, roten, lüsternen Augen seines Haustieres. Er genoss es nach Hause zu kommen.

* * *

Alles begann nach dem finalen Kampf zwischen den beiden. Nachdem Izaya verschwunden war suchte Shizuo ihn und fand ihn in einer Klinik in Osaka. Er wartete ungeduldig darauf das Izayas Operationen erfolgreich beendet wurden, danach entführte er den mit Medikamenten zugedröhnten Patienten, er war noch auf die Schmerzmittel angewiesen, brauchte aber sonst nur ruhe um zu genesen.

Shizuo brachte Izaya zurück nach Ikebukuro und sperrte ihn in einen Käfig in seinem Keller. Dieser war gerade hoch genug um zu krabbeln aber lang genug um sich der Länge nach hinzulegen.

Izaya wachte dort hinter den Gitterstäben auf, nackt und unter Schmerzen und einem Halsband mit Glöckchen um den Hals. Als Shizuo wenig später kam, beschimpfte Izaya ihn auf niederste. Shizuo blieb unbeeindruckt und setzte einen Futternapf mit zwei Schalen auf den Boden, eins mit Leitungswasser, dass andere mit Trockenen Katzenfutter.

Shizuo erklärte knapp das sich in dem Katzenfutter auch sein Schmermittel befand, wenn er brav miauen würde bekäme er das Futter, aber er meinte auch das er ihn nur einmal am Tag kommen würde. Izaya blieb an jenem Tag still, dies zog sich weitere drei Tage hin. Doch schließlich am fünften Tag ohne Nahrung und Schmerzhämmer, miaute er, gerade als Shizuo den Raum verlassen wollte.

Dieser hob Izaya aus dem Käfig und hielt ihn auf allen Vieren über den Napf. Izaya war zu schwach um sich selbst auf zu richten.

Am selben Tag begann Shizuo mit Izaya´s Reha, er wollte schließlich kein lahmes Tier haben. Durch seine vielen Krankenhaus Aufenthalte, war er damit mehr als vertraut. Als er damit fertig war, drehte er Izaya auf den Rücken, spreizte gezwungen seine Beine und steckte ihm einen feuchten Finger in den Anus. Izaya schrie fürchterlich vor Schmerzen, an jenem Tag und beschimpfte Shizuo als Vergewaltiger. Shizuo entgegnete daraufhin.

„Ich nehm dich mir erst wenn du mich darum anbettelst, deinen kleinen süßen Arsch abzufüllen." Mit diesen Worten stieß er einen Dildo in Izaya hinein, wieder schrie er, am anderen Ende des Dildo war ein schwarzer falscher Katzenschwanz befestigt. So setzte er Izaya zurück in den Käfig.

In den folgenden Wochen wurde Izaya schwer bestraft wenn er den falschen Schwanz raus nahm. Mal versohlte Shizuo ihm den Hintern, mal brauste er ihm mit eiskaltem Wasser ab, oder er wurde kreativ und steckte ihm mehrere Eiswürfel in den Anus bevor er den Schwanz zurück steckte.

Izaya bekam weiterhin das Katzenfutter zu fressen und musste auf ein Katzenklo gehen, was er nicht mal allein konnte weil sein Körper noch zu schwach war. Er musste immer darauf warten das Shizuo kam und ihm half. Die einigste Zeit am Tag wo der Schwanz raus durfte war auf dem Klo oder beim Baden. Wenn er anders raus genommen wurde merkte Shizuo das immer. Nach etwa 3 Wochen war es Izaya egal geworden und er ließ den Schwanz drinnen.

Die Reha verlief gut und nach weiteren drei Monaten konnte Izaya sich ohne Probleme wieder bewegen. In dieser Zeit hatte Izaya sich mental leicht verändert. Wenn Shizuo zu ihm kam, miaute er und sprach ihn nun mit Meister an, wenn Shizuo ihn streichelte schnurrte er und wenn Shizuo ihn hoch nahm wehrte er sich nicht mehr dagegen, überhaupt war Izaya gehorsamer geworden und tat nichts was Shizuo einen Anlass geben könnte ihn zu bestrafen.

* * *

Schließlich nahm Shizuo Izaya hoch mit zu seiner Wohnung, dort änderten sich einige Dinge. Er durfte wieder Menschennahrung essen, aber alleine baden nicht, neuerdings stieg Shizuo mit in die Wanne und er war nun mehr Hausmädchen als Haustier. Izaya kochte, putzte und tat was Shizuo von ihm wollte, was meist küsse oder einfaches Gesellschaft leisten war. denn die Erinnerung daran was er tun würde wenn er sich weigerte, saß noch tief, und bekannter weise war Heiwajima Shizuo keine Geduldige Person. Er trug zwar immer noch das Halsband und den Katzenschwanz, trug jetzt aber zudem noch ein übergroßes T-Shirt von Shizuo.

Hatte Shizuo seinen freien Tag ließ er Izaya häufig nur mit Schürze durchs Haus laufen, natürlich mit Schwanz, Halsband und Cockring, er neckte ihn dann den gesamten Tag, mit Berührungen, küssen und weiterem, sah belustigt zu wie er sich in Unbefriedigung windete. Bis sein Glied schmerzhaft rot vor Erregung anschwoll, bevor er es löste.

Wenn er arbeitete leinte er ihn anfangs nur an Bett fest, später kam noch dazu das er seine Arm auf den Rücken fesselte, danach band er seine Knöchel ans jeweilige Bein noch dazu, wieder einige Wochen später legte er ihm noch eine Augenbinde an, einige Zeit danach stülpte er ihm einen Cockring über sein Glied, zuletzt ersetzte er Izaya´s Dildokatzenschwanz durch einen Vibrator. Wenn er dann heim kam würde er ihm mit weiteren Spielzeugen zu masturbieren bringen. In der Zeit in der Izaya sich davon erholte und das Lacken wechselte würde Shizuo bei einer kalten Dusche ebenfalls masturbieren. Er nahm sich Izaya noch nicht, denn er hatte ihn noch nicht angebettelt ihn zu nehmen. Doch er wusste, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Mit jedem Tag wuchs die Lust in Izaya´s Augen. Sobald Shizuo aus den Bad kam lag Izaya meist schon schlafend im Bett, er legte sich dann zu ihm und kuschelte sein Haustier weiter zu sich.

* * *

Heute war der Jahrestag, heute vor genau einem Jahr war der letzte Kampf gewesen. Shizuo´s Tag war wie immer verlaufen, zur Arbeit gehen, mit Celty quatschen und die Automaten stehen lassen.

Schon beim betreten seiner Wohnung konnte er Izaya´s stöhnen hören. Ging ins Schlafzimmer sah sich in Ruhe sein Kunstwerk an, bevor er sich bemerkbar machte.

„Ich bin zuhause, Floh", und als Antwort bekam „M-meister, willkommen zurück, miau~". Er tätschelte sein Haustier, er genoss es nach Hause zu kommen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Schon beim betreten seiner Wohnung konnte er Izaya´s stöhnen hören. Ging ins Schlafzimmer sah sich in Ruhe sein Kunstwerk an, bevor er sich bemerkbar machte._

„ _Ich bin zuhause, Floh", und als Antwort bekam „M-meister, willkommen zurück, miau~". Er tätschelte sein Haustier, er genoss es nach Hause zu kommen._

* * *

Nachdem die Augenbinde weg war und die verweinten, lüsternen, dämonenroten Augen, zeigten. Shizuo lehnte sich vor und küsste sein Kätzchen, er schnippte leicht gegen Izaya´s rot geschwollenen Penis und erntete, ein süßes, lusterfülltest Stöhnen.

„Hast du schon genug, Izaya?"

„N-nein, e-es ist n-nie genug."

„Oh? Ich denke ich habe noch ein paar Spielzeuge, die dir gefallen werden." Shizuo drehte sich um als er wieder Izaya´s flüstern hörte.

„N-nein, ich möchte kein Spielzeug.. ich will dich." Shizuo lehnte sich über Izaya´s Gesicht und sah in seine flehenden Augen. Es war endlich soweit Izaya kam aus freien Stücken zu ihm. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und streichelte Izaya leicht.

„Bist du sicher? Ich werde nicht gerade sanft zu dir sein und es wird kein Zurück mehr geben, Izaya."

„Ich gehöre dir jetzt schon, ich bin dein, bitte nimm mich, bitte." Shizuo zog langsam den Dildo aus Izaya und postierte sich an dessen Stelle.

„Ich geh rein", murmelte Shizuo bevor er sich in die warme enge Öffnung presste. Izaya schrie und zitterte vor Schmerz und Erregung. Shizuo schob sich einmal komplett in ihn hinein und wartete darauf das Izaya sich an seine Größe gewöhnen konnte, bevor er sich bewegte.

Er stieß zuerst langsam zu und wurde mit der Zeit immer schneller. Izaya stöhnte wurde immer lauter und er schrie zwischen durch immer wieder den Namen seines Entführers. Doch Shizuo war das nicht genug, er küsste, nippte und leckte sich an Izaya´s Körper entlang.

Er genoss den zitterten, heißen Körper unter sich, welcher warm und eng sich um sein Glied schloss. Izaya kam nach kurzer Zeit, doch Shizuo war noch lange nicht befriedigt, er löste die Leine vom Halsband und setze Izaya so auf seinen Schoß und ließ ihn auf ihm reiten.

Wieder dauerte es nicht lange bis Izaya erneut kam, er war inzwischen schrecklich erschöpft doch Shizuo hatte immer noch nicht genug, er biss Izaya in den Nacken, der schrie vor Schmerzen. Erst jetzt, als er den rostigen Geschmack von Izayas Blut schmeckte, stöhnte er.

„Ich komme." Er wollte sich aus seinem Paradies heraus ziehen doch Izaya hielt ihn auf.

„In mich, bitte, ich will dich in mir spüren. Füll mich ab bis zum Rand.." damit kam Shizuo laut stöhnend in sein Haustier.

Ein stummer Schrei entfloh Izaya, bevor er auf dem Bett zusammen brach.

Shizuo zog ich vorsichtig aus ihm heraus.

„Shizuo.. mach mich los..", bettelte der in Körperflüssigkeiten getränkte Mann. Shizuo nickte und band seine Beine los und befreite seine Arme. Izaya schlug sofort seine Arme um den Blonden und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett.

Shizuo lächelte, ruffelte einmal durch Izaya´s Haare, schnippte leicht gegen das Glöckchen um Izaya´s Halsband bevor er es ihm abnahm. Izaya sah Shizuo verwirrt an.

„Du bist jetzt frei, Izaya. Du bist nicht mehr mein Gefangener du kannst gehen wenn du willst." Izaya sah erschrocken zu Shizuo, seine Augen tränten und er vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in die Schulter des Stärksten Mannes Ikebukuros.

„Bitte.." flüsterte Izaya mit gebrochener Stimme. Shizuo meinte unschuldig.

„Was?"

„Bitte.. wirf mich nicht weg.. es tut mir Leid.. wenn ich dich verärgert habe.. ich tue es nie wieder.. ich werde brav sein.. bitte.. Shizuo.. ", flehte Izaya zitternd. Er zitterte weiter bis er eine warme sanfte Hand auf seinen Kopf spürte.

Shizuo streichelte durch Izaya´s schwarze Haare.

„Izaya ich sagte du bist nicht mehr länger mein Gefangener, das Halsband und der Katzenschwanz, sollte dich als mein Haustier kennzeichnen, aber das bist du nicht mehr. Du bist, weil ich dich freigelassen habe auch mit mehr mein Sklave. Wenn du willst kannst du gehen. Aber wenn du bei mir bleiben willst, gerne aber nicht als mein Haustier, sondern als mein Geliebter."

Izaya weinte, warme freuden Tränen.

„Ich will bei dir bleiben Shizu-chan."

„Der Spitzname schon wieder(seufzt) ich dachte den hätte ich dir abtrainiert."

„Shizu-chan ist ein perfekter Name, als dein Geliebter ist das ein Ausdruck dafür das ich dich niedlich finde(umarmt fester) ich liebe dich Shizu-chan."

Shizuo lächelte und vertiefte die Umarmung ebenfalls.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Iza-chan."

~Fin~


End file.
